duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMX-26 Final Memorial Pack ~DS, Rev, RevF edition~
～ |Gallery= DMX-26 Card Set Gallery |Rulings= dmx26 |Release= February 18, 2017 |Previous= DMX-25 Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~ |Block= Revolution Final }} Final Memorial Pack ~DS, Rev, RevF edition~ is the 26th DMX pack in the OCG. Details *It contains 74 cards. **Each pack contains 2 cards. *It includes 6 new cards. **Dogiragon, Legendary Legend **Please Marry Me!! **Bochiborof, Aloof Fighter **New Generation (also released as a promo) **Miradante, Divine Pope **Dokindam Apocalypse *Double sided cards have no foil on their backside. Many out of print high rarity cards were reprinted for this set. Thus, strong decks such as Malt "King", MaltNEXT, Mono-Darkness Hellborof and Mono-Light Draguner had become easier to build for newcomers. Despite the pack being thematically centered around the last 3 sagas of Katta Kirifuda, the focus was almost exclusively on the Dragon Saga cards, deliberately ignoring reprints of important Invasion, Revolution Change and D2 Field cards. Particularly, fan favorite cards such as Redzone, Roaring Invasion and Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion had gotten out of the Duema Golden List, and yet were omitted from being reprinted, much to the disappointment of the fans. Contents *L1/L3 Miracle Miradante *L2/L3 Dogiragon, Legendary Legend *L3/L3 Bolshack Dogiragon *VV1/VV4 MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge *VV2a/VV4 Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress *VV2b/VV4 GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon *VV3a/VV4 Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword *VV3b/VV4 Ohginga, Strongest Passion *VV4a/VV4 Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword *VV4b/VV4 Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon *V1/V8 Baradios, Lord of Dragon Spirits *V2a/V8 Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice *V2b/V8 Neverlast, Destiny Adoration *V3a/V8 Endless Heaven, True Holy Church *V3b/V8 Neverend, True Destiny King *V4a/V8 Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier *V4b/V8 Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic *V5a/V8 Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace *V5b/V8 Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King *V6/V8 Dorago the Great, Dragon World *V7/V8 Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor *V8a/V8 Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery *V8b/V8 Niga=Vermut, Evil King *S1/S5 La Rose Blouet, Blue Flower Dragon Elemental *S2/S5 Ryusei In The Dark *S3/S5 Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *S4/S5 Gaimusou, Angry Hero *S5/S5 The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind *1/54 Please Marry Me!! *2/54 Bochiborof, Aloof Fighter *3/54 Magnum, Shortshot *4/54 New Generation *5/54 Miradante, Divine Pope *6/54 Doremi, Time 1 *7/54 Dokindam Apocalypse *8/54 Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind *9/54 Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental *10/54 Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge *11/54 Glenmalt "Explosion", Dragon Edge *12/54 GENJI Triple Cross, Passion Dragon *13/54 Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero *14/54 Digurupion, Earth Snake *15/54 Oriotis, Control Wings *16a/54 Whitey, Dragon Soul Church *16b/54 All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul *17/54 Dragon's Sign *18a/54 Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress *18b/54 All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul *19a/54 Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace *19b/54 All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul *20a/54 Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle *20b/54 All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul *21/54 The End of X *22/54 Iron Fist of Revolution *23a/54 Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins *23b/54 All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul *24/54 Marinyan, Dragon Edge *25/54 Jaberu, Snow Faerie *26/54 Faerie Miracle *27/54 Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *28/54 Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral *29/54 Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon *30/54 Batrevenge, Passion Dragon *31/54 Cu Rrypan, Intense Heat *32/54 Linkwood, Explosive Yamabushi *33a/54 Protoheart, Galaxy Sword *33b/54 Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragsolution *34a/54 Proto Gigaheart, Invincible Sword *34b/54 Ohginga Zero, Strongest Dragon *35/54 Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *36/54 Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball *37/54 Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge *38/54 Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge *39/54 Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge *40/54 Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle *41/54 Glenmalt, Dragon Edge *42/54 Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar *43/54 Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation *44/54 Sasoris, Dragon Edge *45/54 Chake, Snow Faerie *46/54 Raraa, Trust Ball *47/54 Sutenyanko *48/54 Gatling, Sonic *49/54 Ira Fizz, Dragon Edge *50/54 Energy Stream *51/54 Dorodoro Gekikarekara Curryban, Passion Dragon *52/54 Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *53/54 Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *54/54 Kilholman, Explosive Adventure Gallery Trivia *Out of the newly released cards from these sets, most feature new incarnations of main characters' past trump cards, such as: **Katta Kirifuda: Dogiragon, Legendary Legend **Kojiro Sasaki: Bochiborof, Aloof Fighter **Lucifer: Miradante, Divine Pope **Basara: Dokindam Apocalypse Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set